Death Note: The Last Note
by kuroqueen
Summary: Misa Amane yang terpuruk oleh kematian sang kekasih, Light Yagami, memperoleh sebuah Death Note yang mengembalikan semua ingatannya. Ia bertekad untuk membalaskan dendam sang kekasih pada Near, sang L ketiga. Bagaimana perjuangannya menjadi seorang Kira demi membalaskan dendam Light?


**Last Note**

 **.**

 **Death Note ©Takeshi Obata And Tsugumi Ohba**

 **Last Note © Aozora Yui**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

Semi-Canon, OOC, gaje, Humor abal, typo yang luput dari pengamatan

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 1

 **.**

28 Januari 2012..

Misa Amane duduk diam di kursi taman. Seorang diri. Dinginnya salju yang berjatuhan dengan lembut tak dihiraukannya. Salju yang mencair itu telah menghanyutkan impian dan seluruh kenangan indahnya bersama dengan kekasihnya.

Telepon yang baru masuk barusan membuatnya terpaku dan lemah. Ia jatuh terduduk, masih terus ditatapinya telepon genggam itu. Air matanya bergulir jatuh. Butir demi butir menjelajah pipinya yang putih. Foto yang terpampang di layar handphone nya, yang sedang tersenyum bersama Misa di sampingnya, seakan membuat hatinya sangat tersayat.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?" gumamnya dalam hati. Terus diulangnya kata-kata itu. Dan air matanya pun terus berjatuhan.

Ingin ia menangis keras-keras saat itu. Ketika seseorang menyentuh pundaknya dari belakang. Dia berpaling. Dan ia dapati sahabatnya, Matsuda, dengan wajah penuh penyesalan, duduk di sampingnya, seolah menawarkan pundaknya untuk Misa menangis.

Misa pun tak kuasa menahan air matanya lagi, dan ia menangis di pundak Matsuda yang juga sama sedihnya dengan Misa. Entah apa yang bisa membuatnya sanggup untuk menahan tangisnya, Misa terus bertanya-tanya. Padahal sahabatnya, Light Yagami, telah berpulang.

Setelah puas menangis, (Note: mau tahu berapa jam Misa menangis? 3 jam. Woow!) mereka pergi ke rumah Light. Kedatangan mereka di sambut tangis histeris Sayu Yagami. Bagaimana tidak. Kakak tersayangnya, berpulang begitu cepat.

Misa berlalu cepat ke arah jasad Light yang tergeletak di ranjang. Dingin, tak bergerak. Misa mengusap wajah kekasih tersayangnya itu dengan lembut, seraya menitikkan air mata. Dipandanginya wajah pucat kekasihnya, yang selama ini mengisi hidupnya. Tangisnya pecah saat itu juga. Tak sanggup ia memandangi tubuh kaku Light.

"kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat, Light? Bukankah Light akan mengajak Misa untuk tinggal bersama setelah ini? Kenapa sekarang Light kaku begini, Light?" Misa terisak di depan tubuh Light. Matsuda mendekati Misa dan mengajaknya sedikit menjauh.

"Light sudah pergi Misa. Ia telah pergi mendahului kita ke pada sang pencipta. Bersabarlah Misa, kau pasti bisa bertemu dia nanti di alam sana." Matsuda menghibur Misa yang histeris ketika melihat tubuh Light yang dingin.

Matsuda membawa misa keluar. Tak ingin membuat Misa tambah histeris. Mereka duduk di sebuah kursi di bawah sebuah pohon cherry yang tidak berdaun di taman yang tidak begitu jauh dari rumah Light. Misa masih terus terisak.

"Ini adalah kursi dimana kami berjanji untuk hidup bersama kelak." Misa bergumam seolah untuk dirinya sendiri. Kematian kekasihnya membawa banyak duka untuknya.

"Matsuda-san, apa kau tahu penyebab kematian Light?"

"Aku tidak tahu detilnya. Light meninggal karena serangan jantung." Kata Matsuda.

"Serangan jantung? Misa tidak tahu jika Light punya riwayat penyakit jantung." Katanya. Masih tersisa kesedihan yang sangat dalam dari suaranya.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti." Kata Matsuda.

Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Misa masih memikirkan kematian Light. Dia berjanji dalam hati akan mencari tahu penyebab kematian Light yang sebenarnya.

"Baiklah, Misa-Misa. Sebaiknya aku pergi agar kamu bisa menenangkan pikiranmu." Kata Matsuda kemudian pamit.

Setelah kepergian Matsuda, Misa menerawang, mengingat kembali kenangannya bersama kekasihnya itu.

"Apa kamu tahu, Misa? Pohon ini adalah pohon yang aku tanam dulu. Aku ingin menikmati ketika bunga-bunganya bermekaran nanti bersama orang yang paling aku kasihi." Kata–kata Light dahulu kembali menggema di kepalanya. Kembali ia menitikkan air matanya ketika mengenang saat pertama kali mereka melihat bunga Sakura yang bermekaran dengan indah di musim semi beberapa bulan lalu. Kenangan yang indah, namun pahit untuk dikenang.

Seminggu telah berlalu, pihak _infotainment_ di seluruh Jepang dihebohkan oleh perubahan sikap Misa-Misa yang awalnya ceria, menjadi seseorang yang pemurung. Semua bertanya-tanya. Gosip-gosip mengudara layaknya debu-debu yang berterbangan saat musim panas. Namun tidak ada yang tahu pasti penyebab murungnya Misa-Misa yang sangat ceria.

Setelah beberapa minggu setelah kematian Light, kesedihan Misa sudah sedikit berkurang. Setiap hari dia habiskan waktunya untuk berziarah ke makam Light. Begitu juga hari ini. Setelah selesai syuting untuk sebuah iklan, dia mendatangi pemakaman tempat dimana Light tertidur dengan tenang. Dia terus menatap batu nisan bertuliskan Light Yagami itu. Semua kenangan yang pernah dibuatnya bersama Light muncul kembali dalam ingatannya. "sungguh menyakitkan mengingat semuanya tanpa adanya Light disini." Gumamnya.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.42. Misa mengusap airmatanya. Dia berjalan menjauh dari pemakaman itu. berjalan menuju sebuah taman dan memilih duduk disebuah kursi kecil dibawah sebuah pohon Cherry yang mulai menampakkan tunas-tunas bunga kecil. Duduk diam memperhatikan setiap orang-orang yang lewat. 'Sebuah keluarga yang bahagia.' Gumamnya ketika melihat sebuah keluarga yang sedang berjalan-jalan sore bersama seekor anjingnya. Kesedihan kembali menghampirinya. Air matanya kembali menetes.

Jauh di dimensi yang berbeda, sesuatu mengamati kesedihan yang dialami Misa. Entah bagaimana, dia seperti mengetahui masa lalu yang pernah Misa jalani bersama Light, sang Kira. Dan dengan senyum yang penuh arti, dia berusaha menjatuhkan sesuatu ke arah Misa.

Pluk!

Sebuah buku berwarna hitam tiba-tiba jatuh di dekat Misa. Misa yang sedang melamun terkejut dan berpaling ke arah buku itu. "Darimana datangnya buku ini?" Katanya seraya mendongak ke atas pohon sakura yang menaunginya, yang tentu saja yang terlihat hanya cabang-cabang yang gundul dan birunya langit. Tapi dari cabang-cabang yang gundul itu tak terlihat seorangpun yang menjatuhkannya dari atas. 'buku yang aneh. Tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Misa. Tidak tahu apa kalau Misa sedang bersedih.' batin Misa.

Misa mendekati buku itu, dan membaca tulisan di sampul buku itu. 'Death Note? Apa-apaan ini? Pasti ada seseorang yang sedang mempermainkan Misa! Tidak mungkin ada buku seperti ini lagi. Semuanya telah di bakar oleh N. Itu yang Misa dengar dari Mocchi' batin Misa tidak mempercayai apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tidak kreatif nih. Mempermainkan Misa dengan hal yang tidak bisa dipercaya begini. Huh.." kata Misa. "Seseorang yang bernama 'Kira' sudah dikalahkan oleh 'N' dan seluruh 'buku' yang katanya digunakan oleh 'Kira' untuk membunuh, sudah dibakar oleh 'N'. Tidak mungkin ada 'buku' yang dapat membunuh lagi" batin Misa. Misa mendekati buku itu, dan menyentuhnya.

"Arrrgggghhhhhh!" Teriak Misa ketika jari-jarinya menyentuh buku Death Note itu. Semua ingatan tentang apa yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu, seketika memenuhi kepala Misa. Ingatan tentang Kira, ingatan tentang dia yang menjadi 'Mata' Light sekaligus Kira kedua, dan seluruh apa yang pernah mereka lakukan ketika melawan L dan membunuh para penjahat muncul kembali kedalam ingatan Misa. "buku ini asli" gumam Misa. "dan aku bisa mengingat semuanya, Light." Wajah Misa kembali dipenuhi air mata ketika mengingat kekasihnya yang kini telah terbujur kaku. 'aku akan mencari 'N'! dan aku akan membalaskan dendammu, Light!' Misa bertekad dalam hatinya.

"Eh, tapi kemana Shinigami pemilik buku ini ya? Kenapa belum muncul juga?" kata Misa dengan wajah bingungnya yang manis sambil mengusap sisa air mata di wajahnya.

Tuk.. Tuk..

Seseorang menepuk pundak Misa. Ketika berbalik, wajahnya langsung berubah ceria.

"Ryuk-saaaannnnn.. Lama tidak bertemu!" Teriaknya.

"Jangan berteriak, Misa. Yang bisa melihatku hanya kau. Kau akan terlihat seperti orang gila jika berteriak seperti itu."

"ups.. Ah ya.. ya.." dan beberapa orang yang lewat memperhatikan tingkah Misa yang tiba-tiba berteriak. "Maaf.. Maaf.. Misa sedang latihan Akting." Katanya sambil menundukkan badan pada orang-orang yang lewat.

Setelah meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang lewat, dia sadar dia harus lebih berhati-hati untuk berbicara dengan Ryuk. Kemudian, dia berbalik pada Ryuk, "Ryuk.. Light.. Ryuk pasti sudah tahu tentang Light kan?" Kata Misa. Dan lagi-lagi air matanya mengalir deras keluar dari sudut matanya.

"yah, aku tau." Jawab Ryuk. 'khu khu khu.. tentu saja aku tahu. Light sudah kalah di depanku.' Kata Ryuk dalam hati. Hei, apakah Shinigami punya hati?

"Kenapa Ryuk tidak menolongnya? Ryuk pasti ada didekatnya ketika dia dibunuh oleh N kan?" kata Misa lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa menolongnya. Aku masih sayang nyawaku." Kata Ryuk. 'Khu khu khu.. Misa tidak tahu yang sebenarnya. Khu khu khu'

"Ryuk Jahat! Misa tidak mau memberi Ryuk apel!" kata Misa sambil memukul-mukul Ryuk.

"Wah, jangan begitu, Misa. Nanti kalau aku mencuri apel, aku akan menuliskan namamu di dekat penjualnya. Khu khu khu khu khu" Ryuk tertawa keras.

"Ah, Misa bisa dikejar-kejar pembelinya dong. Ryuk Licik!" kata Misa sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Nah, Misa. Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah mendapatkan Death Note itu lagi?"

"Misa akan mencari 'N' dan akan Misa balaskan dendam Light. Misa yakin dia telah menuliskan nama Light di Death Note yang direbutnya dari Light." kata Misa mantap. "Dan lagi, tubuh Light penuh dengan luka seperti terkena tembakan. Pasti N yang telah menembaknya!" tambahnya lagi.

'khu khu khu bagaimanapun juga, ingatan yang kembali memang hanya sebatas dia menggunakan buku itu. Ini menarik. Khu khu khu' pikir Ryuk sambil tersenyum mengingat kejadian yang 'sebenarnya'.

Hari itu, Misa berniat menggemparkan dunia dan menarik perhatian 'N' dengan menjadi 'Kira kedua' lagi dan membunuh para penjahat. Setelah 'Kira' yang sebenarnya mati, tentu saja hal itu akan membuat bingung Dunia.

Menginjak bulan ke 5 setelah kematian Light, entah berapa banyak penjahat yang telah dibunuh oleh Misa. N pun akhirnya mulai bertindak.

.

Di suatu tempat di New York, Near telah menjadi L yang selanjutnya. Masih ditemani oleh Roger yang menjadi Watari dan mantan anggota SPK, yaitu Lidner, Gevanni, dan Rester.

"L, apa yang terjadi disini? Mengapa banyak terjadi kematian para kriminal lagi? Apakah ini perbuatan Kira? Bukankah Kira telah mati?" kata Gevanni yang saat ini bekerja langsung dibawah pengawasan L.

"Sepertinya dulu Kira telah memperkirakan hal yang terburuk dan memberikan buku miliknya kepada seseorang." Jawab kakek-kakek imut (?) yang sekarang menjabat sebagai penerus L itu sambil menyusun dadu-dadu nya menjadi sebuah bangunan mirip gudang dan tidak lupa (?) memilin-milin rambutnya putihnya. 'tapi ini semua tidak seperti dia. Saat itu, dia sangat yakin akan menang. Rasa percaya dirinya saat itu sangat berlebihan dan tidak mungkin dia berpikir akan memberikan buku itu pada orang lain.' Near memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan dalam otaknya.

"Tapi bukankah bukunya sudah kau bakar seluruhnya, Near? Dari keterangan yang kita dapatkan memang hanya ada 2 buku. Lagipula aku yakin dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk melakukan hal semacam itu dibawah pengawasan kita." Lidner yang sejak tadi hanya memeperhatikan ikut bersuara.

"Memang informasi yang kita dapatkan 'hanya ada 2 buku'. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan ada buku lainnya yang memang masih disembunyikan oleh Kira demi mempersiapkan 'kemungkinan terburuk' yang mungkin akan mengacaukan jalan 'dunia baru' miliknya itu. Lagipula, shinigami itu tidak mau mengatakan jumlah buku yang ada di dunia manusia. Kita tidak bisa mengatakan dengan pasti hanya ada dua buku di dunia ini."

"L benar." Kata Watari. "kita tidak bisa cepat menyimpulkan bahwa 'hanya ada dua buku' di dunia manusia. Selain itu, setelah 'Kira Kedua', masih banyak 'Kira'-'Kira' lain yang menggunakan buku itu, yang cukup membuat kita yang menyelidikinya bingung akan jumlahnya." Jelas Watari dengan bijak dan berwibawa.

"Kira Kedua.." gumam Near seolah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. 'Tunggu dulu! Kira Kedua?!' Near tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu yang terlupakan olehnya, dan membuat sebagian dadu yang telah di tumpuknya terguling dan berserakan di lantai karena tersenggol oleh tubuhnya ketika dia tiba-tiba duduk tegak. Gevanni, Lidner, dan Rester sedikit heran melihat sikapnya. Tapi Watari dengan wajah lembutnya hanya tersenyum.

"Watari, tolong tunjukkan daftar nama-nama korban yang dibunuh setelah kematian Kira dan daftar nama-nama korban dari Kira kedua!" perintah Near kepada Roger yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Watari.

"Baik, L." dengan segera Watari memainkan jemarinya yang renta di keyboard komputer dan menampilkan daftar nama-nama yang diminta oleh Near. "Apa kau menyadari sesuatu, L?" Tanyanya.

"Sepertinya dugaan saya benar." Gumam Near.

"Dugaan apa Near?" Tanya Gevanni ingin tahu.

"Tolong perhatikan dan bandingkan daftar nama-nama kriminal yang telah terbunuh setelah kematian 'Kira' dan kriminal-kriminal yang dibunuh oleh 'Kira Kedua'." Kata Near, masih tetap bermain-main dengan dadu-dadu yang kini berantakan. "Ada persamaan yang mencolok dari keduanya." Katanya lagi.

"Persamaan yang mencolok?" tambah Lidner. Mereka semua langsung menatap layar computer besar yang ada di hadapan mereka, kecuali Near yang masih saja bermain dengan dadu tercintanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Near" kata Rester setelah mengamati beberapa lama.

"persamaan keduanya adalah kriminal-kriminal korban dari 'Kira Kedua' dan 'Kira' yang sekarang, lebih banyak berasal dari kalangan artis atau mantan artis. Hidekil Ryuha, Michael Keehller, Le Lowlatt, Nite Revers, Stephen Lauft, Tsuki Yamagi, Mia Anema, Kiyomi Tamada dan sebagainya."

Hei, jangan hiraukan nama artis-artis yang sangat familiar ini. Meskipun mereka artis, mereka tetap penjahat, dan Near mengetahui itu.

"Semuanya dari kalangan artis dan mantan artis yang namanya banyak beredar di internet karena kejahatan-kejahatan yang cukup meresahkan seperti pembunuhan berencana, menjadi pejabat yang korup, anggota mafia, dan sebagainya." Tambahnya.

"Jadi, maksudmu 'Kira' yang sekarang adalah 'Kira Kedua' yang telah kembali dari masa hiatus nya?" Tanya Lidner.

"Begitulah. Selain itu, meskipun banyak juga korbannya yang berasal dari kriminal-kriminal kelas berat yang wajah dan namanya terpampang di internet, sebagian besar criminal itu berasal dari Jepang." Jawab si Kakek Albino imut itu menguatkan argumennya.

"Misa Amane. Kita harus segera mencari tahu tentangnya sekarang." Kata Gevanni.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru, Gevanni. Yang kita butuhkan sekarang hanyalah bukti." Kata Kakek-kakek 19 tahun (?) itu lagi.

"Watari, saya ingin pergi ke Jepang sekali lagi. Segera siapkan segalanya. Dan jangan lupa seluruh puzzle dan mainan saya." Dengan suara datarnya, kakek-kakek muda (?) itu memerintahkan Watari untuk membawa mainannya yang ternyata tidak pernah terlupakan olehnya.

"Baik!" jawab Watari a.k.a Roger dan dengan sigap berlalu dan menyiapkan segala perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan oleh L.

.

Di belahan Bumi yang lain tepatnya di negeri yang sedang menanti bunga-bunga Cherry yang indah bermekaran, seorang gadis berpakaian gothic yang sedang menatap layar laptopnya berkata dengan bosannya, "Ryuuukkkkk.. Misa bosan! Berapa banyak lagi penjahat yang harus Misa hakimi untuk menarik keluar N?"

"Aku rasa tidak lama lagi dia akan keluar. Khu khu khu" kata Ryuk sambil melahap buah Apel yang sangat disukainya. 'kurasa kali ini tidak akan semenarik saat berhadapan dengan Light. Tapi aku ingin tahu, apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh manusia perempuan yang dendam atas kematian kekasihnya. Khu khu khu khu'

Lagi-lagi, sepertinya Ryuk hanya memanfaatkan manusia untuk kesenangannya sendiri.

"Misa bosan! Tapi apakah N sudah menyadari bahwa ada seorang Kira lagi saat ini? Jika sudah, apa yang harus Misa lakukan agar N menampakkan wajahnya? Misa ingin segera menghakiminya! Dia telah membunuh Light-kun!" kata Misa.

"Hey, author, cepat tentukan apa yang harus aku lakukan!" teriak Misa tiba-tiba, yang tentu saja sangat memekakkan telinga author sampai-sampai author menutup telinga.

 _"_ _Jangan seenaknya memerintahku! Aku juga sedang berpikir_ nih _. Dan jangan berteriak seenaknya, Misa-chan_ _._ _"_

Ryuk cuma tertawa, "khu khu khu khu khu khu"

"Ah, aku punya rencana!" Kata Misa sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia berkata, "Huh.. Author yang tidak becus! Misa mendapatkan ide lebih dulu. Ide Misa pasti akan jauh lebih bagus dari idemu! Weeekkkk.." katanya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah author. Dan sang author pun tidak bisa berkata-kata.

* * *

 **A/N**

Argghh.. Yui benar-benar sudah tidak punya feeling di fic ini karena sudah terlalu lama mendekam di dasar memory laptop. Dari beberapa tahun yang lalu, fic ini hanya berhenti sampai disini. Yui benar-benar putus asa T^T

Adakah yang ingin menyumbangkan idenya agar Yui bisa meneruskan fic ini? Terutama bagaimana agar Misa bisa bertemu Near dengan kondisi Near yang sangat sulit keluar dari markasnya T^T

Please help me~

Thank You for Reading~


End file.
